


Does he love me? Does he love me not?

by SophieFoster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sort Of, everyone is the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFoster/pseuds/SophieFoster
Summary: Hansol likes Mingyu. Mingyu doesn't know.





	Does he love me? Does he love me not?

Does he love me? Does he love me not?

Dec.12, 2004, Seoul Itaewon Elementary School  
It was another normal day at school for Mingyu, who was in grade 1. Except halfway through the day, during lunch, the teacher walked in with a younger boy. In Mingyu’s opinion, he looked weird, but in a good way. He didn’t look very Korean, with brown hair and western features.  
“Okay class, this is Hansol. He’s going to be in our class. Let’s all be kind to him okay?” the teacher said to the class, while Hansol offered a shy wave.  
“How about you sit beside Mingyu?” the teacher said to Hansol. Hansol nodded and made his way to the empty desk beside Mingyu.  
“Hi! I’m Mingyu! I’m six. Why do you look weird?” Mingyu asked, too young to understand it was not nice to call somebody weird.  
Hansol blushed before replying “My mom is Cac-csion or something. I think she’s from America.”  
“Cool! Let’s be best friends!”

May.5, 2015, Seoul Arts High School  
Hansol had been avoiding Mingyu. It was becoming increasingly obvious. Mingyu had no idea what he had done wrong. About two weeks ago, completely out of the blue, Hansol didn’t talk to Mingyu for the whole day. This went on for the rest of the week. Hansol wouldn’t respond to his texts, pick up his calls, and ignored Mingyu during the school day. Eventually, Mingyu went up to talk to Hansol, but Hansol literally claimed he was busy and slipped pass Mingyu. Mingyu had no idea what was up with Hansol.  
Mingyu was in the cafeteria, hanging out with his other friends and eating lunch.  
“So, is Hansol still avoiding you?” asked Seungcheol, one of his other friends.  
“Yes! It’s so frustrating! When I’m in the halls, he will literally walk away from me! I try to talk to him, he ignores me or tells me that he’s busy! I’m going crazy! What did I do to him?” Mingyu replied, obviously frustrated.  
“Are you sure you don't say something to piss him off?” Seungcheol asked.  
“Yes, I’m sure! Oh, hi Jihoon and Minghao,” Mingyu started, but changed the subject once he saw his other friends.  
“Hi. How’s studying?” Jihoon asked as he sat down beside Mingyu.  
“Study for what?” Seungcheol asked.  
“The science test. Did you seriously not know about it?” Minghao asked while sitting beside Seungcheol.  
“We had a Science test!?” Seungcheol almost screamed, “Shoot! I’m screwed!”

From the other side of the cafeteria, Hansol sat with his group of friends.  
“So, you still avoiding Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked.  
“Yes,” Hansol replied, not looking up from his lunch.  
“You know he’s not you-know-what,” Soonyoung said.  
“I know that! It’s just, you know other things,” Hansol replied. “Anyways, are you ready for the science test?”  
“We had a science test!?” Soonyoung screamed, earning them a couple strange glances.  
Hansol and Jeonghan rolled their eyes, before continuing to eat their lunches.  
There was a legitimate reason that Hansol was avoiding Mingyu. He had realized he was gay a couple weeks before. But that wasn’t the problem. He was sure that Mingyu would have no problem with him being gay. He was pretty sure Mingyu was Bisexual anyways. The problem was that he had a crush on Mingyu. He wasn’t sure if Mingyu liked him back. He didn’t want to ruin his almost lifelong friendship for a simple crush. So he started to avoid Mingyu. Hansol promised himself it was temporary and he would be best friends with Mingyu again once he got a grip on his feelings. 

It was after school now. Hansol was sitting in front of the school, waiting for his mom to pick him up. All of a sudden, Mingyu appeared out of nowhere.  
“Hi Hansol. Don’t even bother to tell me you’re busy. I know for a fact you’re waiting for your mom. So, why are you avoiding me?” Mingyu asked.  
“No reason,” Hansol said while focusing his gaze in front of him.  
“So you want to hang out then? If you want?” Mingyu asked hesitantly.  
Hansol thought for a second before replying, “Okay. Come to my house?”  
“Sure, if your mom is okay with it.”  
“Don’t worry I’m sure she will let me.”  
At that moment, Hansol’s mom arrived.  
“Hi mom, can Mingyu come over?” Hansol asked.  
“Sure he can sweetie!”  
“Mom! Not at school!”  
Mingyu was happy that Hansol didn’t seem to hold a grudge against him anymore. Hansol was terrified. He was going tell Mingyu everything today and he didn’t know if he wanted to.

When they got to Hansol’s house they went to his room, like they usually did. They played video games for a bit and right after Hansol had beaten Mingyu in their 6th round of Mario Kart, Hansol spoke up, “So, um the reason I was avoiding you was because, um I’m gay.”  
“Was that seriously the reason you were avoiding me? You know I won’t hate you because of it,” Mingyu replied.  
“I also sorta have er, romantic feelings towards you?” Hansol said hesitantly said, not daring to look at Mingyu in the eye.  
“What?”  
“Please don’t make me say it again,” Hansol begged.  
Mingyu immediately stood up, grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.  
“Wait Mingyu! I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad!” Hansol cried out following Mingyu out of his room.  
Mingyu didn’t reply, instead, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Hansol, at the top of the stairs, dropped to his knees sobbing, heartbroken, and at a loss for words.  
“Hansol honey? Are you okay? What happened?” Hansol’s mom asked as she came around the corner.  
“I told Mingyu. He got mad at me and stormed out,” Hansol half sobbed.  
“I’m so sorry. It will be okay,” Hansol’s mom said while hugging her son.  
Mingyu was confused. He regretted storming out of the house. It had come as such a shock to him, he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t really thought Hansol as more as his best friend before. Mingyu started to wonder if he actually returned these feelings that Hansol had for him. Did he? No...Yes. The more Mingyu thought about it, the more confused he was. He was scared that he wouldn’t be good enough for Hansol and that would be the end of everything. But then again, he definitely returned a bit of those romantic feelings towards Hansol. He felt so guilty for abandoning Hansol alone at his house. He sighed before managing to fall into a restless sleep.

It was the next day. Mingyu arrived later than usual to make sure he didn’t run into Hansol. He grabbed his stuff and ran off towards Band. Luckily, Hansol didn’t take Band, so Mingyu didn’t have to deal with him yet. He slid into his seat beside Seungcheol.  
“Dude, you looked pissed. What happened?” Seungcheol asked Mingyu curiously.  
“Hansol happened,” Mingyu replied angrily, not wanting deal with that right now. “I’ll tell you at lunch.”  
“Okay.”  
Hansol didn’t want to go to school today. He didn't’ want to face Mingyu and he honestly wanted to punch himself for ruining their friendship. Why did all this happen to him? He groaned before finally dragging himself out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.  
“So, what happened? I’ve never seen you this pissed since you found out that Minghao stole your phone,” Seungcheol remarked as soon as they sat down at their lunch table.  
“Hansol likes me,” Mingyu said, glaring holes at Seungcheol.  
“I sort of figured. You guys are best friends,” Seungcheol said, picking at his sandwich.  
“No! How are you so oblivious! I mean like he is romantically attracted to me!” Mingyu replied, exasperated at his friend's stupidity.  
“Oh, you like him too?” Seungcheol asked.  
“I thought you did?”  
“Choi Seungcheol! Shut your mouth right now!”  
“So you do!” Seungcheol accused. Mingyu didn’t reply. He just looked down at his sandwich.  
“Look, I really don’t want to talk about this right now. Can we talk later?” Mingyu said to Seungcheol.  
“So you wanna come to my house after school instead?” Seungcheol asked Mingyu.  
“Okay.”

Hansol had barely managed to get to school on time. He dashed into the English classroom seconds before the bell rang.  
“You look awful,” Jeonghan noted. “What happened?”  
“I’ll tell you at lunch,” Hansol replied.  
Jeonghan left that topic alone until lunch. As soon as they sat down, Jeonghan asked him, “So what happened?”  
“I told Mingyu yesterday and he basically rejected me and left.”  
“Nope,” Hansol replied emotionally.  
“I’m going to kill him. How dare he!” Jeonghan raged, standing up to make his way over to Mingyu’s table, but Hansol dragged him back down so he was sitting.  
“Please don’t. If you get arrested, I’m going to be stuck here with Soonyoung. By the way, where is he?”  
“Fine, I’ll leave Mingyu alone for now. Soonyoung is hanging out with Woozi today,” Jeonghan replied, staring daggers at Mingyu’s back.

School had ended. Seungcheol and Mingyu were walking towards Seungcheol's car. They got in and drove to Seungcheol house. They walked to Seungcheol bedroom. Seungcheol threw his backpack aside and flopped dramatically on the bed.  
“So do you like Hansol or not?” Seungcheol asked Mingyu  
“I do.”  
“Then why don’t you say so?”  
“Because I’m scared I’m not good enough for him. What happens if I mess up or something? I don’t want to ruin everything we have Seungcheol.”  
“I don’t think that’s the problem. The problem is that you don’t have enough confidence to man up and take Hansol out”  
“Geez, thanks man,” Mingyu replied sarcastically.  
“I mean it. He really likes you. You like him back. So take him out on a date or something. If things don’t work, go back to being friends. It’s not like he’s gonna say no.”  
“Fine. I’ll call him once I get home. You can be really deep sometimes, you know.”  
“So you wanna play Mario Kart or something?”

Hansol was lying on his bed doing homework when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Mingyu. He hesitantly picked up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Hansol, it’s Mingyu. Do you want to meet up at the coffee shop at the end of your street”  
“Sure.”

Hansol arrived at the coffee shop. He immediately spotted Mingyu’s tall figure near the back of the coffee shop. Mingyu saw him and waved him over. When he got to the table, Mingyu had his coffee and as Hansol sat down, Mingyu passed him a hot chocolate.  
“I know you don’t like coffee, so I got you hot chocolate,” Mingyu said and smiled at Hansol.  
They sat in awkward silence for a couple moments before Mingyu spoke up, “I’m sorry for running out on you yesterday. I really didn’t know how to react.”  
“It’s fine,” Hansol replied.  
“So, I’m not too sure how these relationship things work, but do you wanna go out on a date with me the day after tomorrow?” Mingyu asked.  
“What?”  
“Do you wanna go out on a date with me?”  
“Like a romantic date?”  
“Yes, as in a romantic date.”  
“Are you joking?”  
“No. I’m dead serious.”  
“Of course, Mingyu.”  
"See you tomorrow," Mingyu said, before leaning over to give Hansol a small peck on his lips.

“He asked you on a date?!” Jeonghan screeched over the telephone.  
Hansol winced a little, before replying, “Yes.”  
“Oh my Gosh! You better of said yes!”  
“Of course I did.”  
“This is so exciting! Hansol is going on his first date! I thought you were going to be forever single.”  
“Calm down Jeonghan, it’s just a date,” Hansol said.  
“Just a date! Are you kidding! This is the most important event in your life! Have you decided what you are going to wear yet?”  
“Jeonghan! Calm down! My date is not until the day after tomorrow!”  
“This is the most important event of your sorry little life! You must know…” Jeonghan started before Hansol hung up on him. He laughed quietly to himself. Hansol knew everything would be okay and happy once again. Except for the fact that he still had to call Soonyoung…  
“OH MY GOSH! I want all the juicy details right now! Spill!”


End file.
